The Hawk Prince
by Reona
Summary: An evil Queen has taken over the Kingdom of Avalon and imprisoned Prince Merlin. Prince Arthur of Camelot happens across the manor where he is trapped and vows to free him and defeat the evil Queen before she destroys them all.
1. Prologue

The noise in the Royal Hall, crowded with half the kingdom, was deafening. Guests and Courtiers dressed in their finest clothing and most impressive jewels filled the large room. Near the fireplace, a man was playing a lute halfheartedly; the sound almost drowned out underneath the boisterous talking of the people. Servants scurried around the mob, refilling cups and clearing the tables of dirty plates. They replaced the empty plates with fresh food, each platter piled high with juicy meats and sweet cakes. At the royal table sat three people, all dressed in their splendid ceremonial clothing. An older man and woman in the tall backed chairs leaned close together and kissed. The dark haired young man besides them made a sour face and looked away. The woman wore a white gown with a golden crown sitting atop her head. She was smiling happily out over the crowd, the older man looking lovingly at her. Next to him sat the younger man, who was doing his best to ignore the both of them.

The King had remarried in the spring, much to his son's displeasure. It wasn't that Prince Merlin disliked Lady Nimueh, it was that she made his skin crawl. Comments from the palace staff about how the Prince and new Queen looked like mother and son made him ill. Prince Merlin got his midnight dark hair and bright blue eyes from his real Mother, his birth Mother. Merlin sighed and felt his eyes burn as he thought about Queen Hunith. She had passed of a high fever barely a year ago and it still saddened Merlin to think of her.

The racket and press of people became too much and Merlin stood from the table, not looking at his Father and new stepmother. The dark haired prince slipped through a side door and out of the Royal Hall where the wedding celebrations were in full swing. He didn't look back to see the newly made Queen Nimueh scowl at him and lean over to whisper into the King's ear. Merlin snuck past some Courtiers, already deep into their cups, and out to the gardens. The dark blue royal robes he wore for the wedding were heavy and Merlin wished he could change as he walked across the lawn. The moon was full in the dark sky and Merlin smiled up at the white disk as he paused on the veranda. Somewhere nearby a nightingale sang, the sound sorrowful in the dark.

"My lord?"

Merlin looked up in surprise, a welcoming smile blooming across his face. "Gwen," he said in greeting to the young woman standing in front of him.

The maid curtsied before speaking. "Prince Merlin, I was concerned when you left the feast." She looked at Merlin with worry, knowing that the prince was not filled with joy at his Father remarrying.

Merlin sighed, still smiling softly, and sat on a stone bench. "Gwen, how many times must I ask you to just call me Merlin? None of that prince or lord stuff, okay?"

Gwen smiled, pushing back a loose curl. "What's wrong, Merlin? Don't you like your new stepmother?" The palace maid sat on the bench besides Merlin and place her hand on his arm in comfort.

Merlin made a face. "You know my thoughts about Nimueh, Gwen."

"Surely she's not all that bad. The King seems happier." Yes, the King did seem happier, almost deliriously so. It was a miracle since he had been in the depths of despair only a month ago. Many of the servants thought this very odd but Gwen always said that love could lift the heart of anyone, even their sad King. She tried not to let the gossip sway her opinion.

Merlin shivered, rubbing at his arms as he felt a sudden chill. "I don't know, Gwen. Something about Nimueh sets my teeth on edge and I don't trust her. I don't like her at all. Something is not right here." He looked away from his friend and sighed. "Maybe I'm just being childish but I wish Nimueh had never come to Avalon."

This feeling was cemented when Prince Merlin was forcibly dragged from his bed several nights later, during the dark of the moon. He screamed as he was pulled across the floor, kicking at the guards holding him by the wrists, and demanded to be released. Soft laugher followed this order and the prince looked up in horror. Merlin got just a glimpse of a smiling Nimueh before something sweet covered his mouth and nose and he fell into darkness.

*****

Notes: Merlin is pissed because I made him be the girl again. This is a fairy tale story set after The Canary Prince, a variant of Rapunzel. Thank you to the awesome mariana_oconnor for the beta read.


	2. Not Really A Tower

Prince Arthur spurred his horse forward and the beast leapt nimbly over the dry creek bed. Up ahead, he could see the white hart dash through the forest, its pale coat flashing through the green. Somewhere in the trees a horn sounded but Arthur ignored it, a huge grin spread across his face. He was nearing the vale where the old manor stood. It was possible that if luck was with him, that Arthur could corner the white hart against the ruins and end the hunt successfully.

Arthur saw the animal burst out of the trees ahead of him and urged his horse faster. When the prince reached the clearing, sunlight burning into his eyes, he reined in his horse and looked around wildly for the white hart. The elusive creature was gone. "No, where did it go?" growled Arthur. He nudged his prancing horse forward, looking carefully at the ground for tracks, but he found none. It was like his quarry had vanished into thin air.

Arthur sighed and slumped in his saddle, letting his head fall back. He groaned in frustration. He had been so close! The horse's hooves struck stone and Arthur looked up, finding himself on a wide patio. He pulled his horse to a stop and blinked in confusion. The old manor house he remembered standing here had been in much disrepair over the last few years and Arthur knew it had been close to falling apart. However, the manor house he stood in front of now was in good condition with dark grey stones, free of lichen and weeds. The gaps in the roof and walls that Arthur remembered were gone and all the windows had unbroken glass in them. Arthur knew that had not been so last summer.

The blond prince slid from his horse and approached the lower windows but thick curtains blocked the glass. "Hello?" Arthur yelled. The manor sat silent. Had somebody bought the property and repaired the house? He walked off the patio and around the corner. All of the windows on the lower and second level were covered with drapes. There were a few windows on the third level that didn't have their curtains drawn but they were empty and dark. "Hello? Anybody here?" called Arthur again. His horse snorted uneasily.

It was then Arthur realized he hadn't seen a door. He quickly made another pass around the manor to confirm that there was no other opening on the ground level except for the covered windows. Arthur stopped on the patio and grabbed his horse's reins , feeling uncomfortable. Arthur knew that only a few months ago this manor house had been abandoned and ready to fall apart. Now the house seemed to be cared for but was lacking any visible entrance or other evidence of occupants. Arthur would never admit that he screamed a little when one of the windows on the third floor flew open.

The horse jumped sideways at the sudden movement and Arthur was pulled off his feet. Arthur jerked his head up as he landed on the patio, staring at the window. There was a young man standing in the window now with pale skin and dark hair . He was looking out at the trees and Arthur watched as the man settled on the window ledge. Arthur stood and dusted his clothing off, feeling foolish for his childish thoughts about haunted buildings. "Hey! You up there!" called Arthur. The man in the window produced a book and began to read. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Who are you?" He didn't even look up.

Angry, Arthur picked up a rock and threw it up at the window. It hit the wall by the window and this time the dark haired man did look up. But, after a glance at the wall he lowered his head back to the book. Arthur growled and picked up another rock, flinging this one at the glass. Arthur saw the stranger startle as the rock hit the window by his head and the book flipped out of his hand and fell. Arthur rushed forward and picked the book up from the ground, feeling guilty. He dusted the pages off and looked up to the window. This time the dark haired man was looking down at him and their eyes caught. Arthur felt a smile play across his face at the surprised blue eyes of the stranger. "Hello!" he called again.

The other man frowned and shook his head, tapping at his ear. His lips moved but Arthur heard no words. "Can you not speak?" asked Arthur. Was the dark haired man deaf and mute? Arthur saw the stranger sigh, blowing air up into his bangs. Then he brightened and put out a hand to tap the glass of the window. Arthur was confused as the stranger looked down at him expectantly and shook his head. The dark haired man repeated the action, looking meaningfully down at Arthur. Then the blond prince realized that he could hear no sound. He couldn't hear the banging of the glass. Frowning, he remembered that he hadn't heard anything from the rocks he had thrown either. Arthur reached out and hit his knuckles against the glass of the lower window. It produced no noise.

Arthur looked back at the dark haired man, who was smiling approving down at him for understanding. Arthur answered with a sad smile. "You can't hear me and I can't hear you." The stranger seemed to know what he meant even without hearing the words and shook his head unhappily. "What type of evil magic is this?" muttered Arthur. The dark haired stranger stared down at Arthur in curiosity. "Where is the door?" called Arthur. "How do I release you?"

Suddenly the other man looked over his shoulder back into the room. Arthur saw his blue eyes widen and then the dark haired man hurried away from the window. "Wait!" cried Arthur. He was startled when someone else appeared at the window. An old woman with thin hair and a wrinkled face glared down at him from the manor. She grabbed the window panes and closed them, pulling the heavy curtains across the glass. "No! Wait!" Arthur picked up several rocks and threw them at the window but no one appeared. "Come back!"

"Prince Arthur?" a voice called from the forest. "Your highness, where are you?" Arthur looked back at the forest, hearing the voices of his Knights. "Please, answer us!" Arthur scowled, looking up at the window where the dark haired man had stood. He clutched the book that had fallen and remounted his horse. He had to go but he vowed he would be back. If there really was magic going on here then he was honor bound to assist. Arthur nudged his horse back into the forest and rode away, glancing back at the manor. There was just something about that dark haired man and Arthur had to learn more.

*****

Merlin hurried away from the window as Madam Collins burst into the room. "What are you doing?" the old woman cried shrilly. She stormed over to the window and glared down at the blond man standing on the patio. Madam Collins slammed the window and yanked the curtains closed. "Were you talking to that man?" growled the woman.

Merlin retreated to the other side of the bed, knowing that Madam Collins was his stepmother's minion and was sometimes prone to striking people. "I couldn't be talking to anyone if I tried! No sound passes the walls of the manor. I can't even hear the birds."

"But you were trying to communicate with him," hissed Madam Collins. "I'll send the guards out to kill him! He'll be dead because of you." The old woman smiled at Merlin's distressed look.

"No! Please, don't!" pleaded Merlin. "He wasn't doing anything!"

Madam Collins stomped heavily across the room. "Too late now! You'll spend that rest of the day in your room!" she shouted. "I don't want to hear another word out of you!" The door slammed shut and locked.

Merlin knew that the door had been locked by the silver key Madam Collins always carried around on a chain. He rushed over to the window and threw open the curtains. The patio was empty now and Merlin sighed in relief. Hopefully the blond man had ridden away and was long gone. He tried to open the window but the latch would not move. The window would not open for him anymore, just like the windows on the lower floors.

Merlin watched as Madam Collins and two of his stepmother's guards appeared on the patio. He could not find where they exited the manor, no matter how much he searched. There was no door that he could find. He bit his lip as Madam Collins pointed into the forest and the two guards disappeared into the trees. The old woman smiled nastily up at Merlin and the dark haired man stepped away from the window. He tested the door to the room, finding it locked shut tight, and then sat heavily in a chair. He was stuck in the room for the day, or until Madam Collins saw fit to let him out. Merlin had even lost his book. He folded his arms across his chest and sighed, kicking the leg of the table and hoping that the blond man was alright.

*****

It was a few days later that Prince Arthur was able to slip his minders and ride out to the manor. When he reached the patio he found the window he sought was closed and the curtain drawn. Disappointed, Arthur picked up several rocks and threw them up at the window, hoping to gain the attention of the dark haired man he'd seen before. He was despairing when the curtain finally twitched aside and Arthur saw someone peek through. He grinned as the window flew open and the stranger appeared, grinning down at Arthur. The blond prince waved and the other man waved back with a soundless laugh. Arthur took out the book that had fallen out of the window last time and waved it up at the dark haired man. He mimed throwing it and after a moment got an understanding nod from the dark haired man. Arthur tossed it and smiled as the book was caught.

The dark haired man mouthed something down to Arthur but the blond shook his head. He then mimed opening the book and watched as the piece of paper he'd stuck between the pages fluttered out. The stranger grinned, making Arthur's heart flutter, and read the note. He disappeared into the room and then reappeared at the window with a pen. The dark haired man wrote for a moment and folded the paper, dropping it out the window. Arthur hurried to pick it up and opened it eagerly.

**Hello Arthur. My name is Merlin**.

Arthur grinned up at Merlin and mouthed his name. The dark haired man laughed, smiling. Arthur took out the stub of pencil he had with him and knelt on the stone to write. He then threw the folded paper back up to the window. It didn't arch enough and Merlin tried to grab the paper before it could fall back to the ground, almost falling out of the window. Arthur waved him franticly back, concerned, and then stepped back to throw the paper through the window. Merlin picked it up off the rug and unfolded it.

**Nice to meet you Merlin. Are you trapped?**

Merlin looked down at Arthur and nodded with a roll of his eyes. It was obvious he was trapped in the manor. Merlin wrote and dropped the paper back to Arthur.

**My evil stepmother holds me here with dark magic.**

Arthur widened his eyes up at Merlin and wrote a response. He lobbed it in a perfect arc to land in Merlin's lap.

**How do I free you?**

Merlin shrugged at Arthur and shook his head. He didn't know. Arthur saw Merlin suddenly look up sharply, although the blond prince couldn't hear anything. Merlin dropped the paper back to the ground and Arthur snatched it up.

**You must leave and do not return, Arthur. If they find you, they'll kill you.**

Arthur looked up and shook his head at Merlin. The dark haired man looked pleadingly down at him and pointed toward the forest. "No, I won't leave you," Arthur said, even though he knew Merlin couldn't hear him. A shadow appeared behind Merlin and a hand grabbed his shoulder. Arthur saw Merlin yell and be forcibly yanked from the window. "Merlin!" he cried. The old woman appeared in the window again and grinned maliciously down at Arthur. "Let Merlin go!" yelled Arthur.

Footsteps running around the corner of the manor forced Arthur to turn and pull his sword. A number of armored men charged toward him and Arthur steeled himself for a fight. A blue vase crashed onto the head of one of the guards and Arthur glanced up at the window to see Merlin avoid the grasp of the old woman and disappear into the room. Then Arthur had to concentrate on the fight and the ring of swords filled the air.

There were too many of them and Arthur was only one man. A sword swung past his head and Arthur glanced up at the window to find it closed and covered again. With a frustrated growl, Arthur heaved a guard away from him and raced for his horse. He jumped upon the steed and set his heels to its sides , crashing into the trees. He soon left the trailing guards behind and reined in his panting horse. He looked back to where he could barely see the rooftop of the manor. Arthur sighed; he had been no use to the dark haired man trapped inside.

The blond prince fished the paper they had been using to speak to each other out of his tunic. "Merlin," Arthur muttered to himself.

"Poor unfortunate soul."

Arthur swung his horse around to face the voice and found a woman standing on the hill with him. She wore a dark purple cloak and had long dark hair. Her grey eyes stared intently at him, her pale face calm. Arthur unsheathed and lifted his sword. "Who are you?"

"I am Morgana," answered the woman. "I can help you if you wish."

"Help me with what?" asked Arthur suspiciously.

"I can help you save Prince Merlin," answered Morgana. She smiled at him softly. "No one may enter the enchanted manor that does not have a key. Prince Merlin is trapped within its walls, only able to open the windows on the highest floor lest he try to escape. I can give you a way to reach those windows, if you desire it?"

"And what would you wish in return for this help?" snapped Arthur.

Morgana seemed amused by him. "Only that you complete your objective and free Prince Merlin."

Arthur pointed his sword at her. "Why would you want to do that? Why help us?"

The woman turned a little sad. "I have a promise to keep," Morgana said simply. "Will you accept my help?"

Arthur didn't see how he had any choice. "I will." He slipped from his horse. "What do I need to do?"

Morgana smiled at him. "Nothing. The next time you approach the manor you will be able to reach the window."

Arthur watched as she faded from sight, astonished. "Hey, wait!" he cried. He cautiously swung a hand through where she had been standing but she was gone.

Notes: Merlin is pissed because I made him be the girl again. This is a fairy tale story set after The Canary Prince, a variant of Rapunzel. Thank you to the awesome mariana_oconnor for the beta read.


	3. Not Really A Princess Either

Merlin yelped as Madam Collins grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back into the room. The old woman looked out the window, down at Arthur, and smiled triumphantly. Merlin felt his heart seize in fear. "No, you leave him alone!" he yelled. He ran to the second window in the room and threw it open, looking down to find several of Queen Nimueh's guards rushing at Arthur with swords drawn. "No!" He snatched up a vase on the table and hurled it at a guard's head.

"Stop that, you blasted child," shrieked Madam Collins. Merlin twisted away from her hand and ran toward the door, flinging it open and disappearing into the hall. "Stop! Damn you!" The dark haired man ignored the old woman yelling at him and raced down the stairs to a lower room.

He ran to a window that faced the patio, hoping to find Arthur still alive, but the curtains wouldn't move. He tore at the cloth but the drapes remained steadfast over the windows. Heavy footsteps sounded nearby and Merlin gulped as he fled from the room. He ran through the dining room and out into the foyer with the grand staircase. The wall in front of the staircase was solid where a door should have stood, as it always had been since Merlin awoke in the manor. He turned and raced out another door, bursting out into sunlight.

The square courtyard sat in the middle of the manor house, the four sections of the house rising up around it. A fountain splashed in the middle and the beds were planted with bright flowers. Merlin saw none of it as he sank down on a stone bench and tried to slow his frantic breathing. He hoped Arthur had gotten away, that the blond man would heed Merlin's request and leave. It was dangerous for him to continue to come to the manor. Madam Collins would eventually succeed in killing him.

Merlin squeezed his eyes shut and curled his hands into fists. He couldn't stand it if Arthur got hurt because of him. "Prince Merlin?"

The dark haired man gasped and looked up. No one except Madam Collins had spoken to him in months and she never called him by his title. The woman in front of him smiled, long dark hair spilling over her shoulders. Merlin stood in surprise. "Who are you? How did you get inside the house?"

"I am Morgana and I'm here to help," answered the woman. She reached forward and grabbed Merlin's hands, sitting both of them on the bench. "I do not have long before Queen Nimueh notices I am here. I'm sorry, but I'm not powerful enough to free you from your prison but I can help Prince Arthur to do so."

"Arthur escaped? He's safe?" asked Merlin.

Morgana nodded. "Yes. Next time he returns to the manor we will give him a way to reach your window."

Merlin shook his head, horror falling over his face. "No! Arthur needs to stay away from the manor! Madam Collins will kill him if he keeps coming back!"

Morgana cupped his cheek. "It is a risk Prince Arthur is willing to take. He has already agreed to return. Now, I will teach you the words you will need to allow him to reach you." The elegant woman leaned forward and whispered into Merlin's ear. Then with a sigh of air, she was gone.

Merlin looked around the now empty courtyard and sighed. "Please, Arthur. Please be safe."

*****

Arthur slipped from the castle without anybody noticing. He rode back along the familiar pathway through the forest to the manor house and tied his horse so that it was hidden in the trees. Looking carefully around the manor patio, Arthur couldn't see anybody lying in wait for him. The window to Merlin's room was open and Arthur raced up under it. Nobody appeared as Arthur called up and the blond prince felt silly for a moment. Then he picked up a rock and tossed it through the window. A moment later Merlin appeared, looking worriedly down at him. "Merlin," said Arthur quietly, smiling up in greeting.

Merlin shook his head down at him and gestured back toward the forest. Arthur shook his head. "No, I won't leave again," said Arthur. He looked around, hoping to find the thing that would allow him to get to the window like the woman promised. A ladder would be nice. Arthur looked up at Merlin and the dark haired man look distressingly back down at him. Finally, Merlin's lips moved as he spoke and, to Arthur's astonishment, his eyes glowed gold. Suddenly the world went a little wonky and Arthur fell as he lost his balance. There was a slight twitch along his spine and then the world snapped back into place. Arthur struggled to his feet, finding it harder than usual, and discovered himself quite close to the ground. He looked down and found brown feathers and sharp talons were his chest and feet should be. Long wings flapped as he moved his arms and his opened his mouth to let out a high pitched hawk's call.

Arthur had been turned into a bird, a large golden hawk, and he flapped around on the ground in confusion. He looked up to find Merlin staring at him in shock. The once blond human rearranged himself and leapt from the ground, flapping his wings until he fumbled his way onto the windowsill. Arthur tumbled into the room and Merlin stepped back. "Arthur?" he asked cautiously, his voice softly rolling. The hawk lying on the rug cried pitifully in response. "Oh my god! You're a bird! I'm sorry! I mean…umm. Hold on. I'll turn you back. Edhwierft Mann!"

Arthur saw Merlin's eyes glow again and then he banged the back of his head against a table. "Ow!" His neck popped. Arthur raised his head, feeling his cheeks with his fingers, and looked in astonishment up at Merlin. "You turned me into a hawk!" the blond man yelped. Merlin hushed him, looking apprehensively at the door. He stepped around Arthur and closed the window and drapes. "How did you turn me into a bird?" asked Arthur more quietly.

Merlin flushed. "I don't know. Morgana told me what to say," he muttered.

"Morgana?" echoed Arthur. "You know her ?"

Merlin nodded, stepping nervously away. "Yes, she came yesterday after you were chased away. She told me what to say to help you up into the manor." Merlin smiled a little. "Although I must say I didn't expect you to turn into a hawk! I didn't think it would be a spell!" He winced and looked at the door again. When it didn't burst open with a flood of guards, Merlin returned to staring at Arthur.

"Are you alright?" asked Arthur. The dark haired man was acting very oddly.

Merlin bit his lip. "Yes, it's just that…you're the first person I've talked to in months apart from Madam Collins."

Arthur's face softened. "You mean you're alone here except for that dreadful old woman?" Merlin nodded miserably. "I'm so sorry," Arthur said sympathetically. He then looked at the dark haired man resolutely. "Don't worry. I'll find a way to free you."

Merlin looked horrified. "No! Madam Collins has promised to kill you. You're risking your own life by returning here."

"I've already promised to do so," said Arthur mulishly. He was used to a more grateful reaction to his offers of help. "I'm a Prince and my word is my bond. I will find a way to free you, Merlin."

"Oh, you are a prat, is what you are!" snapped Merlin, feeling his emotions bubble over into anger.

"Merlin!" called a shrieking voice down the hall.

Merlin went as white as snow. "It's Madam Collins!" he hissed. "Quickly, hide!" Arthur rolled under the bed just as the door flew open with a loud bang.

"Merlin! Who were you talking to?" Arthur held his breath under the bed, watching a long skirt move across the floor toward the window. Merlin's feet moved away. "It better not be that blond fellow!" Arthur heard the window being thrown open.

"I wasn't talking with anybody," replied Merlin sourly. "And you leave Arthur alone!"

Madam Collins chuckled. "Arthur, is it now?" Arthur watched the old woman's skirt move swiftly across the room and then heard the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh. "You better not be lying to me, Merlin!" screamed Madam Collins. Arthur gritted his teeth and curled his hands into fists. Madam Collins stormed across the room to the door. "No dinner for you tonight and you best be staying in your room! You learn to tell the truth or I'll have you whipped!" The room rattled as the door slammed shut and the click of the lock sounded.

Arthur wiggled out from under the bed and found Merlin hunched over in a chair. One arm was wrapped around his waist and the other hand cupped his left cheek. The dark hair fell messily over his forehead but Arthur could see wetness gathering in Merlin's eyes. "Oh, Merlin," whispered Arthur, kneeling in front of the chair. Merlin started as Arthur gently grasped his wrist and pulled it away from his face. The cheek was red from where Madam Collins had slapped him and a silvery tear ran from wide blue eyes. "She hit you," muttered Arthur reprovingly, reaching up to run his fingers over the irritated skin. Merlin flinched away from him and Arthur hushed him softly. "It's okay. I won't hurt you." He carefully and slowly drew Merlin out of the chair and into his arms, aware that if Merlin had not spoken to anyone in the last few months then that also meant nobody had touched him either. Arthur settled Merlin's head against this shoulder and petted the soft dark hair.

Merlin remained stiff in Arthur's arms, even as the blond man whispered nonsense in his ear to calm him. After some time, Merlin began to relax. The slight sniffling stopped and Merlin lay pliant while Arthur hugged him. Arthur peeked down at his face, finding the blue eyes half-lidded and Merlin's breathing slow and easy. "You falling asleep?" whispered Arthur. Merlin made a soft noise and shook his head slightly. Arthur stroked across his cheek and Merlin allowed it without protest. "Just relax. I've got you."

Merlin's hand tightened in Arthur tunic. "Thank you," he murmured.

"You must be exhausted," muttered Arthur. He sighed, ruffling the dark hair. "I can imagine what stress you've been under but don't worry. I will find a way to free you, Merlin. I swear it."

Merlin frowned and shifted, pushing himself up to look in Arthur's eyes. "Is there no convincing you to just leave? To not risk the danger?"

Arthur grinned. "No, I've already given my word to you, Merlin. I'm honor bound to help you now."

Merlin sighed and then suddenly threw his arms around Arthur's neck, hugging him. "Thank you," he breathed into the blond man's ear. Arthur tightened his arms around Merlin's back until the dark haired man pulled away. Merlin stood and wiped at his eyes. He was still pale but seemed calmer. It had been a long time since anyone had offered him comfort.

Arthur stood and went over to the door, trying to open it but finding it locked shut. "Locked," he muttered. "And that old woman said you would get no dinner."

Merlin sat on the bed. "She does that when she's irritated with me and Madam Collins is often irritated with me."

Arthur frowned at him. "She starves you. You're nothing but skin and bones as it is."

Merlin turned red. "No, I've always been this skinny."

Arthur shook his head and fished an oilcloth package from his jerkin. He handed the package to Merlin. "Here eat this."

Merlin frowned and unfolded the oilcloth, finding a strip of dried meat, a hunk of bread, and some hard cheese. "I can't take your food," complained Merlin.

"I don't need it." Merlin gave the blond a unconvinced look and Arthur smiled reassuringly. "It's okay. You eat it. I'll get more food at home." He saw the dark haired man bite off some bread and nodded satisfactorily. He knelt and tried to see if he could pick the lock.

"You're going to get a nasty shock if you keep that up," said Merlin, brushing crumbs from his lips. "The door hates it when I try to force it." Sure enough, Arthur yelped as his fingers were burned and jumped back. Merlin stood and grabbed at his hands. " Are you alright?" The tips of Arthur's fingers were red.

"I'm fine. It more startled me than hurt," answered Arthur, smiling softly. Merlin blushed and dropped his hands, stepping back. "So, we're not getting out through the door. Not easily at any rate," mused Arthur, taking pity on Merlin. The blond crossed to the window and pushed aside the curtains. "What about out the window?"

"It's a three story drop. There's no way I could jump and not hurt myself," Merlin said. He walked to the window and looked out at the gathering dusk. "I can turn you back into a hawk but I don't know if it will work on me." He frowned up at the sky. "You should leave. It will be night soon and you don't want to get lost in the woods." Arthur sighed but agreed. Merlin opened the window and stepped back. "You'll be careful?" asked the dark haired man.

Arthur smiled. "I'm always careful." He stepped forward quickly and pressed a light kiss to the corner of Merlin's lips. He smiled smugly as Merlin blushed, moving back to the window.

Merlin touched his lips with a finger and blinked. "Oh, umm. Behwearf gúdhafoc." Arthur watched as Merlin's eyes glowed golden again and let the change flow over him. It was less disorienting now that he knew what was happening and soon he was standing on the floor with feathers. Merlin opened the window and Arthur hopped up on the edge. Below was the stone patio and Arthur hesitated before letting himself fall. His wings spread and he instinctively began to circle, landing lightly on the ground. The hawk looked up and saw Merlin's lips move, hearing nothing now that he was outside, and saw his eyes glow again. The change was easy this time and Arthur soon stood in his human form. He waved up to Merlin and disappeared into the darkening forest to fetch his horse and start home. Merlin smiled and shut the window.

Notes: There are four chapters with a prologue and an epilogue. This is chapter 2. Chatper 3 is huge and all the action happens in chapter 4. Chapter 3 will be up sometime on Saturday. I hope. I have a Yule gathering on Sunday and need to make something for pot luck.


	4. But Really An Evil Queen

The next day, Arthur filled his pockets with food for Merlin and headed back to the manor. By now, his horse knew the way and soon Arthur was standing on the patio below Merlin's window. It was open, although Arthur couldn't see anyone inside. He picked up a rock and threw it lightly through the window. Merlin appeared a moment later and grinned when he saw the blond prince. It was quick work for the spell to change Arthur into a bird and he flew up to the window with ease this time. Merlin changed him back and then hugged him.

Arthur caught the dark haired man in his arms and laughed, surprised. "I missed you too!"

Merlin looked up at him with a smile. "I wondered if you would come back today."

"Of course I would. I said so, didn't I?" Arthur cupped Merlin's cheek in his hand. "Have you eaten?" Merlin opened his mouth but his stomach rumbled and the dark haired man looked sheepish. Arthur felt anger burn under his skin and glanced toward the door. "Is the door still locked?"

"Yes," said Merlin softly. "I haven't seen Madam Collins since yesterday."

Arthur let him go and fished the packets of food and a flask out of his pockets. "Here I brought you food, just in case." Merlin snatched up the flask and drank thirstily. Arthur made a note to bring more water next time.

"Thank you," said Merlin sincerely. He bit into an apple with relish.

Arthur felt concern as Merlin ate the food he brought, wandering how much food the other man got during his imprisonment. It couldn't have been enough, he was much too slim. "Have you heard no one?" he asked, going over to the door and leaning an ear against the wood.

Merlin shook his head, swallowing. "No. I've even tried calling but if Madam Collins is in the manor then she's not listening to me."

"She leaves the manor sometimes?" asked Arthur.

"Yes. There is no door downstairs, just a blank wall in the foyer. But I've seen her outside before, so I know she gets out somehow."

"Any idea when she leaves?"

Merlin looked disheartened and shook his head. "No. It doesn't have a pattern I've found." Merlin looked so dejected that Arthur hugged him. The dark haired man snuggled into Arthur's embrace, savoring the touch.

"Don't worry, I'll figure out a way to get you out of here. Even if I have to bring back my Knights and storm the manor," said Arthur.

Merlin jerked his head up. "No! If you attack the manor with your Knights then my stepmother will have all the reason she needs to attack your kingdom. With her power, she'd lay waste to everything."

"Who is your stepmother?" asked Arthur, concerned at Merlin's distressed look.

The dark haired man stepped away from him and lowered his eyes. "Queen Nimueh."

"The Witch Queen of Avalon?" exclaimed Arthur. Merlin nodded, his shoulders hunching in. Arthur pulled him back into his arms, rubbing his back. "We visited the Avalon court a few months ago in the beginning of summer. Queen Nimueh was a terrifying sight to behold." He looked down at the dark head buried in his shoulder. "There were rumors that she had done away with the son of the previous queen, the rightful heir and Crowned Prince. That's you, isn't it?"

Merlin nodded, a tiny heartbreaking sound escaping his lips. "A few weeks after my Father married her I was dragged from my bed and drugged. I woke up here."

"And you've been alone here ever since," muttered Arthur. He pulled them over to sit on the bed and tightened his hold on Merlin. "We have to get you out of here. We must stop Queen Nimueh."

"I don't know why she would have me locked up." Merlin lifted his head, a flush on his pale cheeks. "I made it no secret that I disliked her but I don't understand why she would do this. I was no threat and now I fear for my Father's life and the wellbeing of my friends in the palace."

"I understand," said Arthur sympathetically. He used his thumb caress Merlin's jaw. He looked at the door and frowned. "I could try and force the door again. Break it down rather than try to pick the lock."

"I've never gotten through the door with all the things I've thrown at it," said Merlin. He sat up and sighed. "How about a ladder?"

"I'd have to bring help to carry it. I'd never be able to get it from my castle to here on horse back by myself." Arthur stood resolutely. "I'm going to try the door again." Merlin watched him with trepidation as Arthur went to the door and put his ear to the wood again. "Don't hear anything," he muttered to himself. He then stepped back and kicked at the door with one foot. The door creaked and Arthur smiled.

"Arthur, I think you should stop," said Merlin.

"Nonsense, this is working. A couple more kicks and we'll be out of the room." Arthur smiled back at Merlin on the bed reassuringly. He kicked once more at the door, aiming for besides the lock, when there was a flash of light.

Merlin screamed as Arthur was thrown back from the door. The blond landed on the floor and rolled several times with the force. "Arthur!" cried Merlin. He knelt by Arthur and gently touched his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Arthur groaned and rolled over onto his back, blinking up at Merlin. That had been much worse than the shock the door had given him yesterday. "I suggest we give up on the door," croaked Arthur.

"Oh, you prat! I told you the door wasn't a good idea," exclaimed Merlin. He helped Arthur sit up and stroked a hand through his hair. "Are you hurt?"

Arthur caught Merlin's hand and pressed it to his cheek. "I'm fine. A little bruised but unhurt." He kissed the palm and stood, pulling Merlin up with him. Arthur sighed. "It looks like I'll have to return with a ladder. I'll have to bring more people to help but it's unavoidable." He went over to the window and looked out. "I think we have a ladder that will reach this high."

Merlin touched Arthur's shoulder. "Please, be careful? I don't know what Queen Nimueh would do if she found out that Knights from another kingdom helped me escape the manor. You're taking a great enough risk as it is."

Arthur turned and wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist. "I'll be careful," he promised. Arthur pressed a kiss to Merlin's lips. "When we get you out of the manor then we can return to Camelot and tell my Father what has transpired in Avalon." He trailed his lips up the dark haired man's cheek and smiled against his temple. "After that we can help your Father and the people in the palace."

Merlin tightened his hands on Arthur's shoulders and sighed in pleasure as the blond man kissed his ear and then nuzzled his neck. One of Arthur's hands slipped up Merlin's back and the other curled around his hip. Merlin slid his hands around Arthur's neck and twisted his fingers in the soft hair at his nap. His eyes fluttered open and closed again before Merlin suddenly gasped and yanked the both of them back from the window. Arthur was flushed and confused as Merlin pushed the other man away. "What is it?"

"Madam Collins has returned," hissed Merlin. He peeked out of the window again to see the old woman riding up a trail on an old nag. Arthur cursed over his head. "You have to leave! She'll most likely come to find me when she gets into the manor and you can't be here."

Arthur caught Merlin's shoulders and pressed a fierce kiss quickly to his mouth. "I'll return tomorrow and we'll get you out of here. Be ready for me?"

"Yes, of course! Now, please, you must go!" Arthur stepped back and made sure he was staring at Merlin's eyes when they glowed gold. "Behwearf gúdhafoc." The change flowed over Arthur again and he hopped upon the windowsill. With a strong flap of his wings, the golden hawk flew out of the window and straight into the trees past the patio. Arthur landed on the ground and was turned back into a human. He turned quickly and waved up at Merlin in the window. The dark haired man franticly shooed him away and Arthur grinned as he disappeared into the forest.

Neither of them noticed the icy blue glare watching them from the edge of the trees.

*****

Kay threatened to take him to his Father and have the court physician look at him because he was clearly insane. Gawain had laughed until he saw the dead serious look on Arthur's face and trickled off into silence. Dagonet wanted to know if there were any girls and was disappointed to learn that the only female Arthur had ever seen at the enchanted manor was the old crone.

"I don't know why I agreed to this," muttered Kay. Gawain was holding the ladder in the cart by sitting on it. Dagonet was driving the cart with the disgruntled donkey hitched to it.

Arthur looked back at them from his horse. It was late afternoon, the blond prince having been trapped in council with the King and his chancellors. Arthur had made himself be patient, even though he very much wanted to rouse all the Knights of Camelot and fetch Merlin in force but he would keep his word to the dark haired prince that he wouldn't do that. "You are doing this because your Prince commands it."

"Maybe we should all get our heads examined. We all must be nuts," complained Dagonet, using a stick to prod the donkey forward. The end of the ladder that hung off the cart rattled and Gawain shifted in discomfort.

"I am telling you the truth!" exclaimed Arthur. The roof of the manor came into view and Arthur spurred his horse faster. "Soon you will all see!" The blond prince and the three Knights hid in the forest near the edge of the manor. Merlin's window was open and Arthur smiled. "Wait here. I'll get him."

The Knights watched Arthur head onto the patio and pick up a rock. "Turns into a hawk and flies up to the window, does he?" whispered Dagonet.

Kay sighed. "Absolute nutter."

"King Uther is going to kill us," muttered Gawain. They watched Arthur throw the rock through the window. Nobody appeared but after a moment a bluish light surrounded Arthur. A hawk appeared out of the light and flailed around on the stone before flapping up to the window edge. The three Knights gapped at each other. "Well, hell."

*****

Arthur threw the rock through the window and waited for Merlin to appear. After a moment, the dark haired man stayed hidden and Arthur almost threw another when the rush of magic fell over him. Arthur gasped, pain rippling over his ribs and down his back. It hurt more than any other time Merlin had changed him into a bird. He thrashed his wings around for a moment, feeling everything ache, before getting his wits and flapping up to the window. When he was through the window and landed on the floor, the light surrounded him again. Arthur groaned as his body popped and snapped back into human shape. He stayed on his knees and panted a little. "Merlin, what happened? That hurt a lot more than..." Arthur looked up and cried out. Merlin was sprawled out on the floor in front of him, limbs loose like a broken doll and eyes closed. A tiny trickle of blood ran from his nose.

"You must be Prince Arthur," said a smooth voice. A woman sat comfortably in a chair nearby, wearing an artfully arranged red dress. She cocked her head with a curious look at Arthur. Behind her stood Madam Collins.

"Nimueh," hissed Arthur, recognizing the dark haired woman.

The woman scowled. "That is Queen Nimueh, little prince. You would do well to remember that."

Arthur crawled forward and touched Merlin's cheek. "What have you done to Merlin?" He stroked back Merlin's hair and gently cupped his neck. "Merlin?" he muttered softly.

Nimueh frowned, standing sharply. "My stepson is none of your concern." She flicked a finger at Arthur and the blond prince cried out in surprised pain. He grasped his right arm, where blood was now oozing from a long deep cut.

Arthur stumbled to his feet and glared at Nimueh. "I order you to release Merlin."

She growled back at him. "How dare you! Order me? Why must everyone defy me?" She flicked her fingers again and blood now dripped off Arthur's other arm and his side. "I have been generous up until now." Arthur grunted and stumbled as gashes appeared on his legs. "I could have just killed him but instead I chose to hide him." Arthur fell into a table, blood pouring from his chest. A cold fury burned in Nimueh's blue eyes, focused on the blond prince. "But what thanks do I get? I get deceit and anger!" Nimueh swung her arm out and Arthur went flying into the wall. He slid to the floor and dripped blood onto the rug, eyes barely open. "Pitiful insect," hissed Nimueh. She raised her hand again, a blue glow around her fingers.

"No!" Nimueh had just enough time to jerk her head to the side before a golden ball of light slammed into her stomach. The Queen screamed as she was hurled through the closed door, the wood breaking and spilling her into the hallway. "Arthur!" The blond prince weakly raised his head to find Merlin awake and struggling toward him. Madam Collins stormed forward and kicked the dark haired man in the side. Merlin screamed and curled away from her, striking out at the old woman with a foot. "Behwearf gúdhafoc!" cried Merlin, his eyes glowing golden. Arthur felt magic flow over him again, this time golden and gentle, cool like silk. His body slid effortlessly into that of a hawk and he fumbled with feathers and wings.

There was a shriek of rage, Nimueh appearing in the broken doorway. "I will kill you both for this!"

"Arthur, run!" cried Merlin. There was a flash of gold and blue light and a mirror in the room exploded in a shower of glass. The hawk flew at Nimueh, using his talons and catching her arm. The Queen screamed and smacked the bird away. Madam Collins lunged for the golden hawk but Arthur evaded her. In the chaos a wind gust picked up and Arthur had just enough time to see Merlin's eyes glow once more, tears slipping down the pale cheeks, before he was carried out the window.

Kay, Gawain, and Dagonet were down on the patio arguing with each other. It had been some time since their prince had been turned into a hawk and flown up to the window. They hadn't heard or seen anything since. Suddenly, the hawk fairly fell through the window and Kay raced forward to catch it. The hawk was enveloped in golden light and Kay fell under the weight of the now human Arthur. "Your highness!" cried the Knight at the prince's bloody state.

Arthur cried out in pain and grabbed at Kay's collar. "Merlin! The Witch Queen is here!" he exclaimed. "We have to save him!"

"What?" asked Kay. The three Knights curled over their prince as the windows above them exploded outward. Glass tinkled onto the stone patio. "We are getting out of here!"

Arthur struggled weakly against the Knights as they bore him away, drops of blood falling to the ground. "No! Put me down! Merlin! Merlin!"

The silence spell still held sway over the manor and Merlin had no way to hear Arthur's calls. He dodged one flare of blue magic and was struck by the next. It lifted him from his feet and tossed him across the bed and into the opposite wall. The breath was knocked from his lungs as he fell to the floor and lay still, panting and groaning. Nimueh drew herself up, gathering her dignity around her, and glared coldly at the dark haired prince. "You will pay greatly, Merlin," she said softly. The blue light that was her magic flickered around her body, the brightness growing. "I will make you suffer and there will be no mercy." Merlin watched as the blue light of his stepmother's power lashed out at him. Nobody outside the manor could hear Merlin's screams.

*****

Merlin breathed shallowly and stared into the dark. He didn't know where he was; if he was still in the manor or somewhere else. It was too dark to see anything. Something wet and warm slid across his forehead and down his nose. He blinked. Merlin hoped Arthur had gotten away and was safe. He hoped that his spell had allowed Arthur to escape. He hoped the blond prince had been successfully turned back into a man. Merlin had been flying through the air when he said the return spell.

"Merlin?" came a soft voice in the dark.

Merlin moved his eyes but couldn't see anything in the dark. But he knew that voice. "Morgana?" he rasped.

"Merlin, you must escape."

"I can not. I don't know where I am and I can't see anything."

Morgana's voice was sad but urgent. "You're in the courtyard of the manor. I can not help you, Merlin. You will have to escape and help Arthur yourself."

Merlin felt fear stab his heart and struggled to sit up. Grass crunched under his hands. So, he was in the courtyard but why couldn't he see anything? "Is Arthur in trouble?"

"The wounds Nimueh gave him will not close. He will bleed to death soon if you don't help him."

The dark haired prince gasped. "How do I get out? Where is the door?"

"Nimueh has spelled the manor to keep you inside, Merlin," answered Morgana's disembodied voice. "You must break the spell."

"Break the spell?"

"Do you know why Queen Nimueh locked you up, Merlin? Why she hid you here?" There was a soft chuckle. "It's because she fears you."

"Fears me?" asked Merlin, confused. "I am no threat to her!"

"But you are. You are the only thing she fears because you are stronger than her. It is your magic that turned Arthur into a bird and it will be your magic that saves him now. Magic flows through your blood. Magic that is much stronger than Queen Nimueh's own. You can defeat her."

"I can't! I don't know any magic!" cried Merlin.

"You are magic!" replied Morgana fiercely. "You are more powerful than Nimueh and the only one who can stop her. She couldn't kill you. She didn't dare try for fear that your magic would protect you on instinct. So she trapped you in this place in hopes you would remain ignorant forever. But she didn't count on you meeting Prince Arthur. Now, you must use your powers and save the man you love. Have faith in yourself, Merlin." Silence fell around Merlin after that.

"Morgana?" called Merlin, pushing himself to his feet. He looked around but couldn't see anything in the dark. If he was in the courtyard then he should be able to see the sky, even the stars if it was night. "Morgana, are you still there?" No voice met his call this time and Merlin bit his lip. Could he really escape the manor by himself? Was what Morgana said true and he could do magic? Even if he could, was he stronger than his stepmother?

If Arthur was really in danger then Merlin wanted to do all he could to help the blond prince. Morgana had said the wounds Queen Nimueh had given Arthur would not close and he would bleed to death soon. Merlin felt his heart squeeze at the thought. He couldn't let Arthur die after all the other man had done for him. Arthur had given Merlin comfort and hope with his promises to free him. He couldn't abandon him now. After all, Morgana was right, Merlin loved him.

A flash of golden eyes and the wall in front of Merlin exploded outward. Merlin winced, the glow fading, before steeling himself and stepping through the rubble. He was in the hallway of the manor and Merlin turned sharply toward the foyer. "What is this? Boy, what are you doing? You will pay for this!" Merlin turned back at the shrill voice of Madam Collins. The dark haired man didn't know what he looked like but the old woman shrank back away from him. A flick of a calm hand and the front wall of the foyer was debris across the ground as well.

It was night outside, the dark filled with crickets and the call of an owl. Now, Merlin could see the light of stars and a full moon above him. He took a deep breath of fresh air and smiled a little. Merlin had missed the sounds of the world trapped behind the silence spell on the manor. Then he gathered himself and looked around the trees. Which way was Arthur? Was he still in the woods or would he be all the way back at Camelot by now? Where was he?

"Arthur?" muttered Merlin with a flash of gold. The tug from the center of Merlin's chest was firm and unmistakable and Merlin ran in the direction it was pulling him. He forced his way through some ferns and stumbled on uneven ground. He ignored the branches that grabbed at his clothing and scratched his skin, barely feeling it. Merlin gave a startled cry as he slid down a slope and almost ended up in a rushing creek. He panted as he scrambled up the other bank, following the leading tug to Arthur. Merlin knew he needed to hurry.

Merlin found them in the forest, huddled around a fire. The dark haired man paused outside the ring of light. There were three men with Arthur that Merlin didn't know. The blond prince, however, was laid out on the ground and groaning softly. In several places there were white bandages stained red. The men were muttering to each other, one man wrapping another long strip around Arthur's thigh. The bandage was quickly stained like the others. Merlin walked forward, his eyes on Arthur. He barely heard the sharp ring of a sword being drawn. "Who are you?" demanded one of the men, stepping in front of Merlin.

"My name is Merlin," the dark haired man muttered in answer, his gaze not rising from Arthur.

"You're Merlin?" asked the man sitting by Arthur.

Merlin nodded and took a few steps forward. The man with the sword moved to block him. Merlin squashed the impulse to toss the man aside, gold flickering in his eyes. The three men shifted uneasily. "The bleeding won't stop?" asked Merlin worriedly.

"No," answered the man by Arthur's side. "We've tried everything but the blood will not clot."

"Oh Arthur," muttered Merlin. He took a step toward the softly moaning prince but was blocked again by the swordsman.

"Kay," said the last man standing near the cart. "Let him near. Maybe he can help."

Kay's jaw shifted and for a moment he looked like he would deny the request and not let Merlin pass. Merlin looked pleadingly at the man and Kay finally dropped the weapon. "Fine."

Merlin hurried to Arthur and knelt by his side. He cupped the blonde's cheek and leaned over Arthur's head. "Arthur? Arthur, it's Merlin. Can you hear me?" The prince's eyes rolled open and closed, a shiver traveling through his body. "What has she done to you?" muttered Merlin despairingly.

"We've cleaned the wounds," said the man kneeling by Arthur's side. "But nothing we do will stop the bleeding. Dagonet thought we should use yarrow but we can't find any in the dark."

Dagonet walked from the cart and stood by Kay. "Gawain has done what he can but we are running out of bandages and are still too far away from the castle. We dare not move him anymore but he will bleed to death soon."

Merlin nodded at the information, picking up one of Arthur's hands and clutching it against his chest. He could feel the blond prince's slow pulse against his fingertips. "What's wrong, Arthur?" he whispered. "Why are you not healing?" Three Knights shifted back in surprise as Merlin's eyes glowed gold. Merlin's gaze traveled down Arthur body, a frown on his face. There was something wrong with Arthur's wounds. Merlin could see them stand out darkly in his vision, as if the cuts were stained with filth. A thin stream of the blackness was running through Arthur's body from the wounds, traveling through his blood. He was being poisoned.

The golden glow started where Merlin was clutching Arthur's hand. The three Knights gasped aloud as the glow slipped down Arthur's arm and across his chest. "Whoa, what are you doing?" cried Gawain.

"Removing that which is harming him," muttered Merlin. He was taking away the taint of Nimueh's magic, replacing it with the bright glow of his own power. To Merlin's eyes he could see his power sink into Arthur's skin and bones, running through his blood. The gold glow spread across his body, healing and rejuvenating, until the little clearing was lit with a brilliant light. When it faded Arthur lay whole and hail upon the ground, his wounds gone. Merlin swayed, his eyes falling shut.

Kay grabbed at the dark haired man's shoulders. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Merlin felt lightheaded, like he did when Madam Collins refused him food for a long period of time. "I think so," he muttered. He looked down at Arthur, sleeping peacefully. "Is Arthur okay?"

Gawain peeked under a bandage and then peeled it off. The skin underneath was unblemished and healthy. "That's amazing," muttered the Knight.

Merlin shook Arthur's shoulder lightly. "Arthur? Wake up. Come on, you prat. Wake up," pleaded the dark haired man. Arthur's eyes rolled again and he muttered something too low to understand. "Oh, Arthur," sighed Merlin in disappointment.

Gawain removed a few more of the bandages, finding all of the wounds gone. "We should be able to move him now. We should return to Camelot with haste."

"Come," Kay said. "We'll take you back with us, Merlin. Arthur will be pleased when he awakens to find you freed from the manor and at his side." Merlin smiled and helped position Arthur's head when the three Knights lifted the blond prince into the cart.

Dagonet was handing Merlin a blanket, muttered that they should keep warm, when a loud howling filled the forest. Everyone froze and looked up in concern. "What is that?"

"Wolves?" suggested Kay. He drew his sword again and warily watched the dark trees.

"Pretty impressive wolves," said Gawain. The howling came again, followed closely by the vague screeching of a human voice. Something crashed in the distance and a bone chilling yipping filled the air.

Merlin's heart sank with the knowledge of what was happening. Arthur muttered as Merlin pressed a kiss to his forehead and moved his head off his lap. Merlin slipped from the cart. "Take Arthur back to Camelot. They come for me and me alone. I'll lead them away while you make your escape."

"No," protested Kay.

"Arthur will never forgive us if we let you go by yourself. We should protect you," said Gawain.

Merlin shook his head and let his eyes flash gold. "I have all the protection I need. Your swords would be useless against Queen Nimueh's magic. If her dogs find you with me they will tear you to pieces, Arthur included." He looked pleadingly at the three Knights. "Please, escape with Arthur and return to Camelot. I will be fine."

The dark haired man turned to go, tears in his eyes, but Kay grabbed his arm. "Hold on," he said, reaching into the cart. He then presented a surprised Merlin with a golden ring. A dragon emblem adorned the center. The royal seal. "He'd want you to have this. If you can, return to him in Camelot."

Merlin took the ring and cupped it in his palms. He nodded, tears falling. "I'll try." Merlin spun and hurried from the clearing, leaving the Knights and their prince behind. Leaving behind the man he loved. Merlin's eyes glowed again and the trees lit up around him in jewel colors. **Protect them**, thought Merlin fiercely. **Confuse Queen Nimueh's beasts. Let them escape safely. Let no harm come to them**.

Kay, Dagonet, and Gawain watched as the trees around them shone brightly and Merlin disappeared into the woods. When the light from the trees faded and they could no longer see or hear Merlin, they doused the fire and urged the donkey forward, heading back to Camelot. They all had the terrible feeling that they would never see the dark haired man again.

Notes: And that was chapter 3 and the longest chapter in the whole story. Whew!


	5. And A Pissed Off Prince

Notes: Thank you everyone for all of the awesome comments! You make me blush. I'm so pleased you all like my madness.

Merlin's legs burned as he ran through the forest. Behind him he could hear the sounds of pursuit. It hadn't taken long for the men and beasts searching for Merlin to find him. He could only hope that if they were chasing him then that meant Arthur and his Knights were unmolested. Merlin was tired, exhausted in a way he had never felt before. He wondered if using his magic so much, in escaping from the manor, healing Arthur, and bespelling the trees of the forest, had weakened him in a way he could not understand.

Merlin's foot caught on a rock in the dark and he fell to the forest floor. He panted as he lay there, unable to bring himself to stand again. He struggled to his knees and waited. Finally, he could hear the soft padded steps and bellows like breathing of the dog beast his stepmother had created to search him out. He had caught glances of it while he ran. The beast was the size of a horse and Merlin could feel its hot breath along his arm as it sniffed him. He stared fixedly at the ground, a dinner plate sized paw walked around him.

"Good boy," praised Queen Nimueh. Merlin shivered but refused to look up at his stepmother. A hand wrapped around his chin, fingernails pressing into his cheeks, and forced his head up. A bruise decorated the right cheek of Nimueh's face and she smiled coldly down at him. "You've caused me a lot of grief this evening, Merlin. It would have been better if you never learned of your powers but you've forced my hand."

"What are you talking about?" asked Merlin through clinched teeth.

"My plans to conquer Camelot, of course," said Nimueh. "Having Prince Arthur practically at my doorstep was a surprise, I admit. The blond prince escaping my grasp in the same breath was annoying. But no matter. In the morning, Avalon and Camelot will be at war."

Merlin's eyes widened. "No!"

Nimueh smiled again. "Oh, yes. And I have you to thank for it. Because of you, Prince Arthur will die in battle very soon. I will make sure of it." The forest was filled with a cold blue light and then fell dark.

*****

When Arthur woke in the morning to find himself in the castle at Camelot he was angry. When he learned from his Knights what had happened last night he was furious. When they told him they had no idea what had happened to Merlin he saw red. He dressed and stormed into his Father's chambers, informing the King what he had learned and what he feared it meant for Camelot. Relations between Avalon and Camelot had been cool since Queen Nimueh's marriage into the royal family. Mutterings about Queen Nimueh's insanity were numerous, including the rumor that she had done away with the son of the former queen. Arthur now knew this to be true.

It wasn't until late morning when a messenger arrived with the information that men in Avalon blue and silver were gathering at the boarders that they knew how dire their situation was. "But why would Avalon attack now? What reason do they have?" demanded King Uther.

"I fear Queen Nimueh does not need a reason, Father," replied Arthur. "She's mad."

Uther looked grim. "She must have been planning this for some time," he mused. "The Witch Queen wishes to conquer us, my son. We must stop her."

"We will do all we can to turn aside the tide, Father, but with her magic we will be powerless against her," said Arthur. "If only we had Merlin here."

"Yes, your mysterious Prince Merlin," said Uther. "If the boy you've been meeting is really the lost Prince of Avalon and has magic like you say, then he could help us. If he was willing to help us, how much good would he be against the Witch Queen?"

"He was able to turn me into a hawk several times," protested Arthur. "Surely any help would be beneficial?"

"We saw the boy's power ourselves, sire," said Kay, now dressed in the armor of a Knight of Camelot.

"He healed Prince Arthur's wounds and enchanted the forest to assist us," added Dagonet.

"Let me look for him," pleaded Arthur. His heart tore at him, wishing to leap from his seat and begin searching for Merlin. Arthur had promised the dark haired prince that he would free him from the manor. Now, it seemed that Arthur had to rescue Merlin from a much more sinister fate.

Uther shook his head. "I can not allow that, my son. You have no idea where Prince Merlin even is at the moment and we do not have the time to search blindly." The King glanced pensively out the window. "For now we must focus on gathering the army and meeting Queen Nimueh on the field of battle."

Arthur nodded, his hands tightening into fists. "Yes, Father. I'll ride with the Knights to the plain where Avalon's forces have gathered. Already, our standing army is marching there."

Uther nodded. "Very good. I will confer with my advisers and meet you there as quickly as I can. Perhaps we can think of a way to defeat Queen Nimueh."

Arthur stood and bowed, turning sharply on his heel to leave the throne room. The three Knights followed the quickly departing prince. The three men that had gone with Arthur to the enchanted manor last night shared grim looks. They found the blond prince standing at the end of the corridor, one hand to the wall and eye tightly shut. "Arthur," muttered Kay. "Perhaps…"

Arthur shook his head before Kay could finish. "No, I know my duty. I have to lead the men of Camelot on the battlefield. I can't go looking for Merlin." Arthur let out a little pained sound that might have tried to be a laugh. "Father is right. No matter how much I want to go, I don't even know where Merlin is. I don't even know if he's alive…"

"Love does strange things to men," muttered Gawain. "Makes them stronger than before. I'm sure Merlin is fine."

Arthur's whole body jerked, as if he'd been hit. "Love?" he muttered lowly. He rubbed at his temple. "Yes, love. I love him." The three Knights glanced at each other again at the declaration, saddened by the situation and unable to help their prince . Arthur straightened and began to stride down the hallway. "Come, we have much to do."

*****

Merlin woke to a stone floor under his cheek and groaned. He seemed to be having many confrontations with magic lately and wished it would stop or at least his stepmother would stop using magic to knock him unconscious. It hurt in a unique way that a simple blow to the head could not match. He pushed himself up, feeling every bone in his body protest, and struggled to raise his head. It took him a long moment of staring uncomprehendingly at the tapestry before he recognized it, but he knew this room. This was the King's bedroom at Avalon Palace. "Father?" Merlin called softly, fearfully.

Merlin stood, wobbling on unsteady feet, and turned toward the bed. Someone was lying on the bed, covered by a thick blanket. "Father? It's Merlin, Father. Can you hear me?" Merlin willed back tears as he neared the bed and saw his Father lying there. "Father?" For a moment, Merlin was sure the man was already dead, but the chest rose and fell with quiet breathing. Merlin reached forward and touched his Father's cheek, feeling rough papery skin. Faded blue eyes opened and Merlin felt his tears spill over. "Oh, Father. What has she done to you?"

"Merlin?" breathed the King. Merlin nodded and watched his Father smile at him with dry lips. "Oh, my boy. You're alive."

Merlin reached forward and brushed back his Father's hair, once midnight black like his own and now a snowy white. "Yes, I'm fine," said Merlin, his voice cracking.

The King drew in a rattling breath. "That woman, Nimueh, she…"

Merlin shook his head, hushing him. "I know, Father. I know all about Nimueh."

"She must be stopped," insisted the King, his body shaking.

"Please, be calm! Where is Gaius? He should see to you," said Merlin.

"Gaius is gone," said the King. "Fled the palace with most everyone else." He seemed to sink back into the bed, becoming impossibly smaller. "Merlin, I do not have much more time."

"Please, don't talk like that," pleaded Merlin.

"I've been dying for some time now, Merlin. Nimueh saw to that. When I was too weak to be trouble, she released my mind." Tears slipped down the King's face. "I thought I had sent you to your death," the King admitted.

"No, Father. This is all Nimueh's doing. She's the only one to blame."

The King trembled. "You must find a way to stop her. She means to take over all of Albion."

Merlin stroked his Father's cheeks and smiled. "I will stop her, Father, don't worry."

The King smiled up at his dark haired son. "It's so good to see you again," he muttered. "I love you."

"It's good to see you as well, Father. I love you too." Merlin smiled down at his Father as the King stared up at him lovingly. After a long moment, Merlin's smile wavered. "Father?" There was no answer, the King staring sightlessly up at his son with a frozen smile. "Father?" sobbed Merlin, shaking him a little. The King's head lolled to the side and Merlin wailed, burying his head in the dead man's still chest.

It was some time before the pounding at the door broke through Merlin's sorrow filled mind. "Merlin! Please, Merlin, answer me!"

He turned toward the door where the female's voice was coming. "Morgana?" he called.

The pounding stopped. "Yes! Yes, it's me! Merlin, you must hurry! Queen Nimueh is leading the army against Camelot!"

Merlin sat up and wiped at his eyes. "Camelot?" he muttered. "Arthur!" Merlin closed his Father's eyes and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Don't worry, Father. I will stop Nimueh." He slipped from the bed and hurried to the door. He pulled and pushed on the handle but it didn't move. "Morgana, the door won't open!"

"Queen Nimueh has enchanted it, along with everything else in the palace," called Morgana sourly. "It's too strong. I can't break it."

"No!" cried Merlin, striking the door with his open palm. "I have to get out! Arthur needs my help!" He rested his forehead against the wood of the door. That woman had taken everything from him, his home and his family. And now Nimueh was going to kill Arthur and take away the last person Merlin had. He would not allow this to happen, not will breath remained in his body. The golden burn started in Merlin's eyes and quickly spread across the door and over the walls and floors. "No," he growled.

Out in the corridor, Morgana stumbled back from the chamber door as the glow spread out of the room and down the hallway. Soon, the whole palace was lit up like the surface of the sun. Miles away, on a battlefield posed on a knife edge, everyone looked up in astonishment as the sky to the west glowed gold. Up on the ridge, Queen Nimueh shrieked in rage.

*****

It took an hour of hard riding in order for Arthur to arrive at the border. The army of Camelot was gathering along the edge of the field, a huge swath of green used as pasture. Along a sloping rise on the other side of the field were the men from Avalon, infantry and cavalry men in silver and blue. On the ridge line, in front of a stand of trees, stood Queen Nimueh. Even across the distance of the battlefield, Arthur could recognize her. He scanned the area along the ridge but could not see the one dark haired person he sought. Should he be relieved that Merlin was not there or worried?

"Have we sent a representative to speak with her?" Arthur asked.

It was Percivale that answered him, looking grim in his armor and helm. "Yes. They shot him with an arrow half way across the field."

"Damn that Nimueh," growled Kay.

"It seems the Witch Queen does not want to speak with us," said Gawain sourly. "We can not avoid the conflict at this point."

Arthur nodded. "Our numbers of men are equal. We might be able to push through along the wooded areas to the side but if Queen Nimueh uses magic against us, and I have no doubt she will, then it will only be a short time before we are defeated."

"How about a small group going around and up the ridge to surprise Queen Nimueh from the behind?" suggested Dagonet. "If they could reach the ridge undetected they could kill the Witch Queen before she could protect herself."

"They'll be looking for that," protested Kay. "They'll expect it."

"We may have to chance it," said Gawain. "Stealth is our only weapon here."

Arthur nodded. "It's our only option. The whole battle hinges on Queen Nimueh. We have to take her out. Percivale, have the men arrange themselves in standard formation. Tell the men at the edges to try and scoop around Avalon's men to come behind. If we can pinch them into groups then we can better control the situation." He slid from his horse and pulled his sword from his saddle.

"Sire, you can't mean to go yourself!" exclaimed Percivale.

Kay swung himself down from his horse with a vicious grin. "That's exactly what he means."

Gawain and Dagonet dismount and pulled their own weapons from the saddles. "I'm afraid this is a bit personal for Prince Arthur. We'll go with him," said Gawain, looping a long bow over his shoulder. Arthur didn't say anything more as he strode into the tree line, the three Knights following behind him and leaving a disgruntled Percivale behind. The small group made their way some distance on foot into the trees before turning sharply and beginning to head around the field and hopefully up behind where Queen Nimueh stood.

They were silent as they walked, on the look out for sentries and spies that might give away their position or attack them. Twice a few men appeared out of the trees to attack them but they were no match for the Knights of Camelot. Once they snuck up on a group of loitering soldiers and dealt with them swiftly. Three times Gawain employed his bow and arrow to strike down a fleeing scout, not letting anyone that saw them loose to report their location or plan to the Witch Queen.

When they judged themselves to be behind the Avalon contingent on the battlefield beyond the trees and were starting to slope upwards towards the ridge, they heard the roar of men echo through the trees and knew that the two groups had engaged. Infantry and cavalry would thunder across the field and clash into each other with sword and pike. Arrows would rain from the sky and the blood would darken the dirt and turn it to mud. The moment when young men realized that there was no glory or honor in war, only death. The Knights of Camelot ghosting through the forest ignored the noise, edging ever closer to their target.

Queen Nimueh was alone on the ridge edge when Arthur and the others emerged from the trees. Her long dark hair was flying in the wind as she gazed across the mass of fighting men. Silently, Gawain notched an arrow into his bow and aimed at her back. As the arrow flew toward her it seemed that simple, like it was all going to be done in the next few moments, an arrow in the back of the Witch Queen. She laughed coldly as the arrow burst into flames a foot from her skin and she turned to look at them. "Prince Arthur," she greeted. "How good of you to join me."

"Where is Merlin?" demanded Arthur, raising his sword.

Nimueh smiled. "Oh, don't worry about my stepson. Merlin is tucked away somewhere nice and safe ." She laughed again. "I really must thank the both of you. Without you, Arthur, we wouldn't be standing here at this glorious moment, watching the fall of Camelot."

"Camelot will never fall!" cried Kay.

"We will defeat you!" exclaimed Gawain.

"And how do you suppose you'll do that?" sneered Queen Nimueh. She swung out her hand and the ground in front of the men exploded upward, covering them with clods of dirt as they stumbled back from the force. "You are powerless against me! The brave Knights of Camelot and their foolish Prince!" The next swing of Nimueh's arm cut off the tops of the trees directly behind them and they dodged the falling limbs.

Kay growled, shaking dirt off his shoulders. "She's playing with us."

The cries and screams of men drifted up from the battlefield and Nimueh laughed. "Men are such fools!" A stream of fire bloomed between Nimueh's hands and the Knights watched it warily as she seemed to bounce it from one hand to the other as she spoke. "So easy to control, so easy to manipulate. It was easy to become Queen of Avalon and once I was Queen I could focus on my ultimate goal. I will rule over Albion. I shall be High Queen, not some young boy." He voice turned dark. "And you will die." The fire danced around Nimueh and then shot at the men. Arthur watched the red flame fly toward him, the glare reflecting in his eyes, when the fire suddenly died.

A bright golden light washed over them, brighter than the flame Nimueh had conjured. Arthur turned and looked to the west, where the sky was glowing gold. It was brighter than any sunrise or sunset he'd ever seen and Arthur was awed. Nimueh suddenly gave a cry of rage, seemingly maddened by the mysterious glow.

"What's happening?" cried Gawain as the trees by them began to shimmer.

"I don't know but it looks awfully familiar doesn't it!" exclaimed Kay with a grin. The sound that followed was unlike anything they had ever heard before, sounding like the boom of a canon with the screech of a hawk. There was an intense burst of light on the ridge and from it emerged Merlin, clothing dirty and tears running down his face.

Merlin glared at Nimueh with such hate on his face that Arthur gasped. "He's dead!" the dark haired prince cried. The clouds above them darkened and the wind picked up.

"Merlin!" called Arthur. He had to shout to be heard above the noise.

Merlin looked at him, surprise on his face. Below them on the plain the soldiers began to panic, unsure what was happening. "My Father is dead!" yelled Merlin. He glared back at Nimueh. "I awoke in his bedchamber just in time to see him breathe his last! You killed him!"

Nimueh gave him a maniac grin. "At least you got to say goodbye," she laughed. "Old fool! He took forever to die!" Merlin shook his head, looking stricken. The sky went pitch black and little wisps of golden light danced through the trees. White lightening streaked across the sky and thunder cracked.

Arthur pushed up against the wind, forcing himself to his feet and raising his sword. He felt his helmet tear from his head and bounce away in the gale. "You will die, Witch Queen!" the blond prince shouted defiantly.

Nimueh laughed, fire blooming from her hands again. The red flame danced in the wind and curled threateningly toward the Knights on the ridge. "And who shall kill me? You, Prince Arthur? You are no match for me!"

Merlin's eyes glowed. "I am a match for you and you will die," the dark haired prince muttered, his voice lost in the wind. A bolt of lightening changed direction, jerking unnaturally from a cloud and racing toward the ground. It struck in a flare of white light and heat, hitting its target with force. There was a cut off scream as the lightening crashed into Nimueh, engulfing her. Arthur and his Knights looked away and Merlin sank to his knees. The lightening faded, leaving a burned patch on the ridge and nothing more left of the Witch Queen . Merlin sobbed, leaning his forehead on the grass. The dark clouds broke apart in the sky and the wind died down. The golden hue to the trees faded and the tiny wisps of light disappeared.

Arthur raced to Merlin, dropping his sword and falling to his knees before the dark haired prince. He tore off his gloves and grabbed Merlin, hugging him. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried," Arthur muttered into his hair. Merlin hiccupped, tears pouring down his face, and hugged Arthur back fiercely.

The battlefield was in chaos, the men of Avalon confused. Kay went to the edge of the ridge and thrust his sword into the air. "Enough! Queen Nimueh is dead! Stop the fighting!" he roared as loud as he could. But it did little good; they could not hear him or choose not to hear him.

Merlin leaned back from Arthur. Arthur wiped at Merlin's tears and the dark haired prince offered the other a small smile. Then Merlin's eyes glowed gold. **That is enough!** They all heard Merlin's words loud and clear but those on the ridge could see that Merlin's mouth did not move. His voice echoed through the minds of Camelot and Avalon men alike. **Stop fighting. Queen Nimueh is dead and the Kingdom of Avalon wishes no quarrel with the Kingdom of Camelot. I will have no more blood shed between us.** An odd murmur drifted across the battlefield as everyone froze. Merlin stood and walked to the ridge edge with Arthur. Arthur held Merlin's hand as the murmur from the battlefield turned into a roaring of the dark haired prince's name. **Avalon will no longer be ruled by evil magic!**


	6. Epilogue

Note: I'm sorry. I would have had this up yesterday but I'm having jaw problems and had to go to the doctor. Anyway, this is done now and I'm so glad that so many of you left comments. Reviews are what makes the world go round. Thank you.

*****

Arthur dodged a group of running children and continued down the steps to the wide veranda with a smile. Sitting on a bench near the archway were Morgana and Gwen, whom he'd just meet recently. Arthur took an instant liking to the maid who was so loyal to Merlin and a good friend to the dark haired man. The two women were talking softly to each other and Arthur smiled a greeting on his way past. They smiled back and nodded. It had been Gwen that pleaded with Morgana to assist Merlin, asking the dark haired woman to free the trapped prince. Morgana had been a great help to Merlin and Arthur and if it hadn't been for the witch then Arthur would probably be dead and Merlin still trapped. Arthur admired Gwen's bravery in seeking help from Morgana even as Nimueh watched those in the palace closely.

Arthur saw the person he was looking for standing at the veranda wall, overlooking the lights of the city down below. Merlin glanced at Arthur as he stopped besides him. Merlin was once again dressed in the royal robes, dark blue, black, and silver. On his head sat a silver crown. Arthur smiled at him softly. "Well, King Merlin, how goes it?"

Merlin sighed, his lips twisting. "Don't start, Arthur." He rested his hand on top of Arthur's and the blond turned his palm up to grasp Merlin's fingers back. They could hear the loud noise of revelry drifting up from the city. Behind them, in the same Royal Hall where his Father had married Nimueh, the sound of laugher and music filled the air. But now it was for a very different reason. Merlin had been crowned King of Avalon. "It has been a tiring day," Merlin muttered.

Arthur squeezed his hand and looked at him with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," answered Merlin. "I'm still surprised to be standing here. I thought this day would never come."

Arthur pulled the other man into a hug. Merlin buried his face against Arthur's red velvet jacket and clung. "But it has come and now you have a chance to undo all the evil Nimueh did," muttered Arthur. He stroked up and down Merlin's back, hoping to calm him. "And you'll have the help of Camelot. Everything will be fine."

"And you?" asked Merlin, lifting his head. "Do I have your help?"

Arthur smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Merlin's lips. "Of course you do. I'm not going anywhere. "

Merlin smiled and tightened his grip on the other man. He then fished in his robes and held something out on his palm to Arthur. "I believe this is yours. I should return it."

Arthur looked down to see his royal ring sitting on Merlin's palm, the gold glowing in the lantern light. "Where did you get that?" he asked curiously.

"Kay gave it to me, after I healed your wounds," said Merlin. "I thought I should return it now that we are together." He looked up in surprise as Arthur curled Merlin's long fingers back over the ring. "Arthur?"

"Keep it," said Arthur. "Think of it as my continuing promise to always be there for you." He leaned forward and sealed the vow with a kiss.

Merlin then fumbled with a silver chain he was wearing, slipping the ring onto the chain and hiding it under his shirt. Arthur looked pleased and Merlin blushed slightly. Merlin leaned forward and tilted his head for another kiss but jumped as a loud boom cut the air. A green shower of sparks lit up the sky, falling gently toward the ground and fading away. "Gaius," muttered Merlin. "I hope he doesn't set anything on fire."

Arthur chuckled, having met the court physician and man of science. He enjoyed his explosions a little too much. Another boom sounded and a bloom of yellow appeared above them. "If he does then you can put it out easily enough," he said, hugging Merlin.

A man hurried down the steps and over to where they were standing. He had dark hair and was wearing dark blue surcoat over light armor, more ceremonial than useful. "Your majesty," he greeted with a bow. "The Court is waiting for you to lead a toast before the meal can begin."

Merlin sighed but smiled at the messenger. "Thank you, Lancelot. Tell them I'm coming." The Knight nodded and went back inside, sharing a wide smile with a blushing Gwen as he walked past. Merlin rolled his eyes. "Three years older than me and I still can't get the man to call me by my name."

Arthur chuckled and offered his arm. "Shall we?" Merlin rolled his eyes again but grabbed Arthur's elbow anyway. They walked past Morgana and Gwen and Arthur called out to the women to join them. "We're going back into the party," said the blond. "It's time to get drunk."

Morgana stood enthusiastically. "Good. I was wondering when the food and drink part of the evening would start." Merlin and Gwen exchanged wry smiles. The group walked into the Royal Hall and all of the guests turned to look at them. Merlin smiled, seeing Avalon silver mix with Camelot crimson.

The Steward of the Court thumped his staff against the stone floor and called as loud as he could across the gathering of people; "His Royal Majesty, King Merlin Emrys of Avalon and His Royal Highness, Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot!" Those crowding the Royal Hall applauded and cleared a path up to the throne.

Merlin smiled at them and walked across the hall with Arthur. The blond prince handed Merlin into the chair, earning him an arch look from the dark haired man. Arthur grinned and stepped back, still standing on the dais but slightly behind the throne. Merlin knew that Arthur's father, Uther, was standing nearby and let the other King do so. He also knew that Morgana and Gwen were standing just off the dais at his side. The applause had died down and the people in the Royal Hall were looking expectantly up at their newly crowned King. Merlin took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak for the first time to his people.


End file.
